


The Clovers

by BbyWinnie67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sfw, this isnt very long but its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbyWinnie67/pseuds/BbyWinnie67
Summary: The WInchester's are down on their luck and Sammy finds a way to help.Prompt: Four Leaf Clovers





	The Clovers

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a super long time to write because of mental health issues and the passing of a family member. I wrote this to cheer not only myself up but someone else who might need it.

Dean grumbles as he walks into the motel room they are staying at this week. He had just gotten bitched out by Dad because he decided to go to a bar to ‘play’ pool instead of researching. It wasn't his fault that Dad hadn't left them enough money and they needed more so he had to go hustle pool with what money they did have. As he took his jacket off he saw Sam asleep on the motel’s couch. Sam probably tried to wait up but Dean usually is able to keep him on a pretty tight schedule so Sam is used to going to bed at around the same time every night. Sam’s still small, especially for being 12, so Dean is able to pick him up and move him. When Dean sets Sam down he grumbles and rolls over. Dean chuckles a little and tucks Sam into bed. Dean sits on the edge of the bed and runs a hand through Sam’s hair that desperately needs cut but Sam refuses. Dean knows that Sam won't let him cut it because he thinks it’s a way to act out against Dad, which he’s right about. Dean just sits like that for awhile, running his hand through Sam’s hair. After a while he passes out next to him. 

The next few weeks get harder. Dean doesn't know why, just unlucky or whatever. What else is new for the Winchesters? Dean hasn't eaten in two days and Sam hasn't had much, only a sandwich with the last of the peanut butter. Sam has been whining since he got home from school. 

“Dean come on! I’m hungry. Can't you go and get more money somehow?” Sam complained for what seemed like the millionth time. 

“Sam you know that’s not how it works.” Dean snapped. “I’ve been trying but nothing seems to be going my way lately. Okay kid?” He said exasperated. He didn't like being hungry any more than Sam did.

Sam stretched out on the couch, his head falling into Dean’s lap. They sat like that for about twenty minutes before Sam sat up. 

“I’ve got an idea!” Sam said and jumped up. He had his shoes on and was out the door before Dean even realized. 

“Sam?!” He yelled and followed after him, not bothering with shoes.

Sam had run across the street to the empty field across for the motel. He was searching adamantly for something in the grass when Dean got over there. 

“Sammy, what’re you doing?” Dean asked. “You think it’s okay to just run off?” 

Sam shrugged. “I knew you’d follow me Dean.” He said as he picked a few things out of the ground.

“Sammy really? What’re you doing?” He asked.

Sam looked up and smiled that cute toothy smile and handed the green pieces to Dean.

“What’s this Sammy?” Dean asked as he looked down at the clovers in his hand.

Sam grinned. “Four leaf clovers! They’re lucky Dean. Remember what we read?” He said excitedly.

Dean couldn’t hide his chuckle. “Tha-That’s not real Sammy.” He said.

“What do you mean?” He asked. 

“It's just a myth. Make believe. Like Santa remember?” Dean said and crouched down besides Sam who was sitting on the ground. 

“Well just try De! Maybe they'll work.” He said and kissed Dean's cheek before jumping up. “Come on.” He said and started back towards the motel. 

“Okay Sammy.” He said as he walked with Sam and ruffled his hair. “I'll try for you.”

Sam and Dean went back into the motel. Dean shoved the clovers in his pocket without a second thought. 

That night when Sam went to bed Dean scraped up the last of the money they had and went to a nearby bar. He didn't have much to lose so he was hoping tonight would be a winning night but the past week or so hadnt been. 

By the end of the night he had over two hundred and fifty dollars in his pocket maybe even more. He had been shocked but knew that he should get home while he was ahead. When he got home Sam was sprawled out on the bed. Dean sat on the bed next to Sam and kissed his forehead. 

Sam's eyes fluttered open. “Did it work?” He asks with sleep coating his voice. 

“Did what work?” Dean asks. 

“The clovers De.” Sam says. 

Dean chuckles. “Yeah Sammy they did.”


End file.
